crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cristais do Poder
Crystals (conhecidos como Power Crystals em Crash Twinsanity , Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage , e Crash Tag Team Racing , e Power Stones nos jogos e mangás japoneses) são vistos em muitos jogos do Crash como uma fonte de energia muito parecida com as gemas .Eles foram usados na série a partir de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back , como forma de mostrar a conclusão de um nível. Os cristais foram usados principalmente para o mal para controlar todas as máquinas e aparelhos do Dr. Cortex, mas agora eles são usados principalmente para ajudar Crash Bandicoot a salvar o mundo. Foi afirmado que existem 25 Cristais Escravos, um Mestre Cristal e o Super Grande Poder Cristal. No entanto, existem 28 Crystals in Crash Bash e 142 no Crash Tag Team Racing . Começando com Crash of the Titans , os cristais foram substituídos pelo mojo que foi usado para dar poder às máquinas de Cortex e criar seu exército titânico . visão global É revelado por Uka Uka em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped que ele encarregou o Dr. Cortex de sua prisão no templo com a coleta dos cristais, junto com as pedras preciosas , para servir aos seus planos de governar o mundo. De acordo com Uka Uka, os cristais e gemas são fontes de energia. Fazendo sua estréia em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back , Dr. Cortex os viu como ativos extraordinariamente poderosos para seus planos de dominação mundial. Como demonstrado ou explicado no mesmo jogo e nos jogos futuros, os cristais podem aproveitar e absorver energia planetária, como um fluxo solar e máquinas de energia. Em Crash Tag Team Racing , os cristais aparentemente têm o poder de mudar o ambiente nos estágios, além de alterar suas regras. Também é revelado em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex que os cristais são capazes de banir as entidades malignas como eram usadas para banir os Elementais quando eles foram libertados do estado de hibernação. A extensão do poder dos cristais é desconhecida. No entanto, está implícito por Uka Uka em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped que o poder dos cristais e gemas pode ser aproveitado por outros para ter influência sobre o mundo e, possivelmente, todo o universo, como ele planejou fazê-lo quando Crash encontrou tanto ele e o Dr. Cortex em sua luta final. Aparições * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back * Crash Bandicoot 3: Deformado * Crash Team Racing * Bater Bash * Crash Bandicoot: A Ira do Córtex * Crash Bandicoot: a enorme aventura * Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced * Crash Nitro Kart * Crash Bandicoot Purple: Rampagem de Ripto * Bater Twinsanity * Crash Tag Team Racing * Crash Boom Bang! * Bater dos Titãs * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Fatos Interessantes * Os cristais são provavelmente baseados no Cristal de Ametista, um tipo de mineral de quartzo, devido à sua forma e complexidade de cor, sendo apenas na variedade violeta. * Na versão inicial do Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back , os cristais seriam vermelhos, mas eles mudaram para roxo. ** Coincidentemente, o ícone dos cristais em Crash Twinsanity é vermelho. * Durante a cena de introdução de Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped , está implícito por Uka Uka que não havia mais cristais e pedras preciosas para serem encontrados na Terra sem tempo de viagem. No entanto, ambos os itens ainda parecem abundantes na Terra em jogos posteriores, começando pela Crash Team Racing . * Em Crash Twinsanity , por alguma razão, o córtex de cristal encontrado no final do Classroom Chaos não conta. * Em Crash Bash , todas as arenas de desafios de cristal são alteradas a partir do design original da arena.(por exemplo, Space Bash é uma arena de tipo futurista, enquanto seu desafio de cristal é mais uma arena de tipo egípcio.) * Haveria grandes cristais no Crash Bandicoot , no nível de corte, Acid Rain . * Crystals concede Crash com imunidade de todos os danos, excluindo perigos, em Crash of the Titans para o GBA. Galeria Crash_2_Crystal.png|Crash 2 Cortex Strikes Back Crash_Bandicoot_3_Warped_Crystal.png|Crash Warped CB3PowerCrystalModel.png Crash_Bash_Crystal.png|Crash Bash Crash_Nitro_Kart_Power_Crystal.png|Crash Nitro Kart Crash_Tag_Team_Racing_Power_Crystal.png|Crash Tag Team Racing Power-crystal.png|Crash Twinsanity Icone Crystals.png Crystal PNG.png en:Crystal es:Cristal fr:Cristal it:Cristallo ru:Кристалл tr:Kristal Categoria:Itens